This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To determine the incidence and phenotypic traits of polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) in nonhuman primate populations at three US Primate Centers. This pilot project will determine the phenotypic traits and incidence of naturally occurring PCOS in two species of macaque monkeys commonly used as biomedical research models for reproductive and metabolic disorders. The project will provide an indication of heritability of individual traits, the prevalence of each trait within each of the two macaque monkey species, and will provide the basis for a more in-depth study to examine causation of the PCOS disorder in monkeys. This research relies on WNPRC Assay Services, CPI and Animal Services.